


Day 10: Silver

by dalektabledesires



Series: Drabble A Day [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be read as a stand alone, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires





	Day 10: Silver

It was just a simple piece of silver, really, nothing more than a trinket. Symbolically, it was his whole world, everything that meant anything to him, life and death, grief and anger, hope and love. It was his heart, put on for all the world to see, the bloody heart strings playing tunelessly whenever the sunlight glinted off of it. And though Sherlock would never admit to the sentiment, much less acknowledge it, there was no denying its truth. He had meant to please John with his proposal; he never imagined that a silly little ring and the simple piece of paper that came with it would come to mean so much to him.


End file.
